


Confessions Wrapped in Puyos

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, really dorky love confession, sorry folks! it's bug boy and idiot again, unrequited sig/ami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Everyone's been talking about Sig - well, everyone's been talking about who'd end up with his Chu Puyo!





	Confessions Wrapped in Puyos

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE VALENTINES
> 
> this was based off a cute idea on tumblr :3c http://marisexmas.tumblr.com/post/159774546794/a-kinda-cute-sigklug-thought-that-also-ties-into-a  
> also the title is REALLY stupid but i couldn't... think of anything else that worked...

Valentine's day was coming around all too soon! Of course, rumors spread - who was gonna ask who out, who was gonna confess, who was gonna get their heart broken? All bets seemed to be pointing to a few select people...  
Everyone was convinced Sig and Amitie would finally get together!

 

Amitie did seem to have a bit of a crush on Sig... well, more than a bit of one. She clearly liked him a whole lot, but no one could tell if Sig returned those feelings! No one could tell if Sig returned ANY feelings. Sig was always so quiet; he never really talked about love or dating or even having crushes. He just... liked bugs, and preferred being left alone. It'd be more shocking if he DID like Amitie back than if he didn't!  
But, Sig seemed to have other plans for this day of love and romance.

 

It was the talk of the schoolyard - no, the talk of the TOWN - when he came out of the forest, carting around a little pink puyo in a birdcage. He'd really done it - he'd found a Chu puyo! Amongst the bugs and the countless chromatic blobs, Sig had done what many others could never - he'd found and caught a Chu puyo. Now, that wasn't the real thing people wanted to know about; sure, it was impressive, those little things are rare to find and harder to nab! What people wanted to know... was who was going to get the gift of a Chu puyo!

 

The day passed on as normal, with the occasional stare at his bag and the frantic puyo within. Everyone was talking about it at lunch, when he'd gone off to wander again.

 

"You all saw that Chu puyo Sig had, right?" Raffina looked... much more pleasant than normal. "Who do you think's gonna get it?"

"Ah, there's no doubt that it's Amitie!" Klug bumped Amitie with his elbow, watching her face flush red. "I'm sure of it."

"Y-yeah, I think he'll give it to you!" Lidelle patted Amitie with one of her sleeves, smiling sweetly as Amitie turned a deeper red. "Hey, why do you look so upset...?"

"Yeah, don't you like Sig?" Raffina asked, almost amused with this situation.

"Yeah, I do..." Amitie stammered. "But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well," said Klug, pushing his glasses up, "you'll still be his friend! Frankly, I don't see the point in this nonsense..."

"Shut up, you're just mad that no one can look past your haircut long enough to like you."

Klug glared at Raffina, listening as the others just laughed it up. The lunch bell rang, and everyone packed their bags up for the next class.

 

The day came to a close, and everyone - everyone! - was awaiting this moment: Sig took the Chu puyo cage off his bag. Lidelle and Raffina followed him from a distance; they waited for him to go out to the front lot of the school, where Amitie usually sat for a while... But he never did.

He just... stayed inside the school.

 

"Psst, Amitie." Raffina poked Amitie on the shoulder, trying to get her fleeting attention. "I think he forgot where you like to sit. Let's find him!" Amitie didn't look too reassured by this statement, but followed anyway... maybe Raffina was right!

They found Sig by the study hall. He looked nervous, his antennae flicking slightly. Slowly, he propped the door open, peering inside.

"Hey, Klug!"

"What is it, Sig?"

"I, uh... I got something for you."

The girls couldn't believe their ears. "Oh, poor Sig... doesn't he know he's just going to be made fun of?" Raffina asked, not expecting an answer. Everyone knew Klug would reject him immediately; he was never exactly the romantic type! And he didn't give the impression of liking ANY of his classmates.

 

"Last night, I caught this little guy for you." Sig help up the cage, with the shy puyo inside. "I hope you... like it..."

Klug just looked... bewildered. Flustered, confused, but not... angry. "Sig, I..." He stood up, taking the caged puyo. "I never knew you liked me like this..."

 

The girls were on the edges of their seats. Amitie... wasn't sure how to feel. If Klug decided to not be a prick, she'd be happy for them, but... she did still like Sig!  
Maybe, they were better off just as friends.

 

The two boys stood in silence, with Klug still processing his feelings.

"I..."

Sig met his eyes in sheer nervousness.

"I... I-I like you too, Sig," Klug blurted out, his normally snobby tone disappearing. "But did you really have to go out and... catch this just for me...?"

"I didn't know how else to say it!" Sig laughed, reaching out to hug Klug.


End file.
